1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement device, and more particularly to a labyrinth or maze amusement device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Labyrinths and mazes wherein, the object is to trace an unobstucted pathway from a starting point to a finish point through a maze of obstructions and pathyways are well known, popular forms of amusement.
However, the problem with most of these maze games is that they comprise a fixed maze, which offers little challenge after the player first successfuly clears the labyrinth's pathway from start to finish, i.e., the arrangement of the labyrinth is static. The author of U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,793 suggests changeable patterns for a two-measured labyrinth game. Some authors suggest complicting a labyrinth making it in three-measured subjects.
Moreover, different subjects which may be used for alternate purposes may be combined with each other. So, author of U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,039 sugests a pen with a toy labyrinth incorporated therein. Someone can convert it as a pen for writing and as a toy for fun.